


True Love

by syredronning



Series: Never ever fic [3]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-02-01 03:10:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21351295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syredronning/pseuds/syredronning
Summary: Never ever fic challenge - things I wouldn't ever want to write. Rescued from livejournal comments. Unbeta'd, all errors are mine.Jim is not his usual self here.
Relationships: James T. Kirk & Leonard "Bones" McCoy
Series: Never ever fic [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1539211
Kudos: 2





	True Love

**Author's Note:**

> The challenge:
> 
> _Kirk who wears a purity ring and saves himself for after the wedding because he's not that kinda girl...._

"No sex before marriage?" Bones blinked and pulled his hand away from Jim's groin. "That doesn't quite fit to your reputation."

"It doesn't mean no flirting," Jim said.

"What else does it not mean?" Bones asked suspiciously.

"It doesn't mean no kissing." Proving the point, Jim pulled him into another long, hot kiss. "But it means nothing below my navel or yours."

Bones shook his head in wonder. "You're serious, are you?"

"Completely. My parents did it like that and have found true love. I'm sure it'll work for me too."

"And I thought I came from a backwater corner…" Bones mumbled and got off the bed.

"And I thought you might be the one to understand me," Jim said sadly.

"Marriage is about a lot more than just sex, Jim. And this sexual purity stuff usually just leads to kids having less awareness of STDs and contraception. That's why all official programs in that direction have been canceled since 2220. They just don't work."

Jim shrugged. "They're usually opened again fifty years later. You know how it goes." He sat up. "And this isn't about some program or some church, this is about me and what I believe in. I know everything there's to know about protection, and a lot about sex – I don't live under a rock. I just don't believe that I need to test-run sex with just everybody."

"I'm not speaking about sleeping around, Jim. There's a wide field between being a virgin and a whore."

"Well, then I'm still in the virgin corner. Until the day the right person shows up, with which I want to have more than just sex."

"I see. Well, that's not going to be me, then," Bones said, voice breaking. "I've been through this shit once already, and I'd be damned to go through it again."


End file.
